True Entropy
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: Sequel of sorts to YNK... Yumechi runs into old enemies as well as a few...new ones.
1. Chapter 1

A dream without the will and determination to pursue it is just blind ambition. I remember this one poem I was told by my comrades here in reality of what happens to a dream that is ignored in such a cruel way, and considering what I have seen in my initial exploits…it tells no lies for sure.

The solitary question that does remain despite how many times that all the others may be answered is…can dreams replenish themselves if someone possesses a strong enough will? If so, what is to say that my efforts to eradicate the nightmarish scum that dare to associate their filthy selves with the other well-meaning 'Dream Demons' will be all in vain?

Although Phalos is gone…or rather, that is what many want me to think, despite the chance of fate deciding otherwise…I must still maintain order here on the border between the real world and the world of dreams and fantasy so that incidents like those surrounding Heracles will not be repeated at any cost.

Anyways, I think I should introduce myself so that you can cite these musings of mine. The name's Yumechi Darkwing, and I am known by many nicknames. In fact, due to my control of shadows and unparalleled experience with the mortal psyche, I am known as the Dream Executioner due to the righteous and equal judgment I 'pass' upon the wicked who dare to take advantage of the mortals for their own personal gain. However, due to my secret weapon being literally and figuratively poetic in nature, I am also occasionally, and often affectionately, referred to as the 'Poisoned Poet'… That is a bunch of crap if I ever heard it. I am merely a divine shadow, an angel of darkness if you will. I merely wield the words of discord at my fingertips… Sure, I was the one who recorded such secrets, but that doesn't mean I like to use poetry as a weapon ALL of the time. It is just an inherited power I possess along with shadow manipulation, the divine endowment of Dream Emulation, as well as much more that I will get to at a more appropriate time.

Which is, unfortunately for both of us, not now…

I let out a long yawn as I attempt to rub the wrinkles of exhaustion away from my aching eyes. Today is definitely going to be ANOTHER fruitful day, I just know it. I just wish that school wasn't so freaking boring and lacking in creativity. Day in and day out, I have to sit through endless lectures, half of which disinterest me with the occasional pearl of knowledge to give at least some reward for such an exhausting effort.

At least at either a break or lunch, I can either go to a club meeting to discuss topics that challenge my intellect such as at Writers' Guild since I actually do enjoy writing from time to time to take my mind off of things, or I can usually do my work behind the scenes so that this school doesn't get overrun by those parasitic pests. Since I possess the gift of Dream Emulation, I can detect other Dream Demons if I so decide to allow my eyes to open to their true extent. However, because I need money to be able to thrive in this harsh world and it is enough of an effort to have to fight off whatever may lurk within my client's mind, I run it as a bit of a mercenary service that charges anyone with the exception of close friends for the removal of pesky 'nightmares'. But, I doubt any of them know about the existence of 'Dream Demons' at all, and yet they still trust me when it really matters, despite not knowing how significant my actions truly are.

As I run a slightly rusty comb through my tangled blondish-brown hair, I simply stare at myself in the mirror and allow my pupils to briefly reveal their true shape of a jagged crescent moon before they return to their uniform circular state. I am lucky that I can hide myself under my assumed identity of Yuuma Kagemura, a somewhat respected second-year who excels at simple topics like Literature, English, and History while still dredging through such menial topics such as Math and P.E. despite his dislike for such tedious drivel. In other words, it suits my personality quite well for not being my true identity.

However, if I stay here just thinking to myself for too long, I will miss the train AGAIN… What a shame. I hate to have to rush, but I loathe unpunctuality even more, so I quickly don my uniform which consists of a matching plain grey T-shirt and dress pants contrasted with brownish slip-ons that I got approved as a MINOR chromatic deviation, which is usually overlooked unless you are undeserving of such privilege, and rush out of the door before I even remember to have a little something for breakfast.

No matter… My panic ended up being unnecessary, as I discover that I actually arrived a few minutes early for the train. But, much to my surprise, I spot a familiar face in the crowd: A quiet, silver-haired first-year by the name of Kohaku Tsukino. Ever since the beginning of this year, we have been great friends despite my…reservations, if that is what you call it, about revealing the truth about myself to him. It is not that I wouldn't be willing to if he really wanted to know, but rather there hasn't been anything to suggest that I am even hiding something in the first place. It is also important to know that despite the difference in years, we don't refer to each other as 'Kouhai' or 'Sempai' under my own urging. Although it is very flattering to be given such honor, it just doesn't seem right for a friendship in my opinion. In the end, I don't need poor Kohaku-kun to develop an inferiority complex and cause everything to become thrown out of balance. Ironic that I, who constantly throws the society of my foes into disarray without any worry or care, would be so careful with my friends as to keep everything equal and fair. But, I digress…

I exclaim with a slight grin as I approach Kohaku-kun, "Hey! Never thought I would run into you here, Kohaku. So…what brings you to the Shirogawa line, my friend?"

Kohaku meets my gaze with an unusually stern expression as he replies, "Well… I thought I would ask you a little favor..."

I reply with a sigh as I place my hand upon his shoulder as consolation, "What is troubling so much that you are rendered so serious?"

He replies with an worried tone as the determined look in his eye begins to waver, "Well… You know how you hunt down nightmares? Well, I was wondering if you could treat me as a favor… I don't exactly have the money to pay you, but some weird creatures have been harassing me in my dreams and I want them to be dealt with as soon as possible."

I subtly smirk as I reply with a nod, "Mochiron… Just relax, and let me do my work."

As I wave my hand over Kohaku's face, he suddenly falls into a walking trance as shadows weave together the empty scenery that is my daydream realm, a simplistic shadow domain known by the name of Mugengoku, or 'Infinity Prison'. The reason behind its name is because once a dream demon is trapped within, it is nigh impossible to navigate to anyone other than myself, and many who try to defy the inevitable eventually just succumb to their own exhaustion anyways.

Just as I set Kohaku's body down onto the cold void below, I hear two familiar voices exclaim in unison as a vortex of fire and ice graze us both, "Konbanwa, otoo-san!"

I reply with a disappointed frown as I bring out the retractable blades within my sleeves for good measure, "Why are you two here? I thought you also didn't need a vessel, much less were desperate enough to try and claim one vessel together… Nevertheless, show yourselves. You know how much I hate cloak-and-dagger affairs."

Swiftly after issuing my command to those fools, they show themselves at last…and thank the heavens for that. You see, these here are my two spawn, and if you are wondering, I care not to share WHO they were incubated in, although you can probably guess if you know me enough. Their names are Embrek and Eserla, and although they are quite powerful for how rookie they are, they can be annoyances…or Embrek can be anyways. He is the reckless lad with burning red hair and a creepy grin that can usually unnerve the common onlooker. Then again, if you see his actions…you can see why many DREAM DEMONS are scared out of their wits when they hear he is on their tail. Eserla is…less of an issue overall, but while Embrek is very sadistic and rash, she is apathetic and usually sees humans and dream demons alike as food rather than as actual living beings that deserve respect. She resembles her mother, save for a light-bluish tint to her hair, and while Embrek's powers come from who-knows-where, I can safely say that Eserla inherited her power.

Eserla replies with a dissatisfied frown as she reads my body language like a book, "Oh…we hit forbidden territory again, didn't we?"

I reply with an over-exaggerated nod as I cross my arms in disappointment, "Uh-huh. Your 'vessel' just happens to be one of my friends in reality, and especially one who doesn't know about Dream Demons yet. Didn't I teach you to CHECK your vessels before you storm in?"

Embrek blushes with embarrassment as he interjects, "Well…Uh… Yeah, but…"

I turn my attention over to him and exclaim with a zealous glower in my eyes, "Get. Out. Of. Him. Now. I don't know how I can make this much clearer."

Eserla replies with a scowl as the air begins to freeze around her, "Then push us in SOME direction, father… Leaving us without a way to manifest ourselves is just plain rude, and you know that."

I sigh once more as I exclaim with an annoyed tone, "You know what… I will allow you to remain his vessel on one condition. You must cease your needless nocturnal torture, and instead approach him in a friendly manner later today. Make sure you actually get his approval for his body to be used as a vessel, and make sure he understands what he is getting into. If he actually accepts your offer, I will be waiting in the shadows and will show my true self to him once the time comes for the truth to shine bright through the shadows of uncertainty."

Eserla responds with an apathetic tone as she rolls her eyes with disinterest, "Whatever… If you want us to respect the wishes of our vessel, then swallow our pride we shall. Does lunchtime sound about good for you, father?"

I only nod as the shadows around us begin to fade back into the bright lights that are reality. Too bad one of the few times I fulfill a favor to a good friend…it ends up being one of the few beings that are more useful to me by my side rather than eradicated by my hand. But still… I should not overlook their power simply because they are my spawn. Their power still exceeds that bitch Mistleteinn by many levels of inherent prowess. The thought of how such a dreaded monster that ended the lives of many Dream Demons, and thus caused Sudden Dream Loss to actually become an issue amongst mortals, could be rendered so powerless in the presence of top-rate Dream Demons such as Eserla, Embrek, Cynthia Lockland, as well as of course myself. I doubt she even could match up against Phalos after how much her previous losses have drained her of her previous might. In fact, it could be considered more of an annoyance than anything that she seems to not be that easy to erase entirely from the face of existence… But, when she manifests once again, I will be there waiting to escort her to oblivion once more.

However, fate seems to have not pushed her in my direction quite yet, so maybe I will at least have a bit more time to gather up allies in this world before I have to pluck that weed yet again. That is at least good news for my fellow classmates, as I might be able to catch her before she carves too big of a scar into the will of the student body. I also hope for her sake that her blunt arrogance has died down a bit so she can actually look like she is TRYING to win this time. That way, it will be less unnerving when the time comes to knock her down to size.

I chuckle to myself as I break my pensive haze and exclaim to Kohaku as I place my hand on his shoulder, "Sorry. I couldn't totally eradicate that nightmare of yours, but…I have a feeling they will be less of a bother."

Kohaku replies with a slight smile as he stares at me with those eyes as endless and blue as the open sky, "Thanks anyways, Yuuki-kun. I appreciate your effort to fulfill my request despite how sudden it was brought to your attention."

I let out a sigh as I brush his cheek affectionately with the back of my hand, causing him to blush ever so subtly, and exclaim with an amused smirk, "You really need to trust in me a bit more, Kohaku-kun. You really should know by now that no matter how abruptly I may be asked, I never back down when a friend requests something of me. You have known me for quite a while, and yet-"

Kohaku interjects in a tender whisper before locking lips with me, "You talk too much, you…bakkun."

A mixture of raw emotion and confusion disrupts the calm of my thoughts. Although the logic center of my mind tries to put two-and-two together, the perfection of the moment and my…tendencies make my impulses overwhelming. Motivated by my lust, I caress the warm body of my dear friend as it seems to emanate with the familiar scent of a peach blossom that soon overloads my senses.

As soon as I am on the brink between this sweet reality and the total loss of control, I break away from his embrace and inquire with staggered breath, "How…long…have you felt this way about me?"

Kohaku replies with a warm smile as his pure white face becomes pure crimson from his intense blushing, "For about a month… I know it is not conventional, and many may even tease us for this, but…I honestly don't care. You are the only person I have felt so connected to, almost as though we were one at times. I…love…you, Yuuki-kun, and nothing can ever change that."

I feign a smile despite knowing deep down inside whatever I can even call my heart that I have been lying about who I am to him for so long. Is he in love with 'Yuuki', or has he seen past the mortal mask I masquerade in and harbors these feelings for the real me? I guess that I will know which that is by the end of lunch… Shame if it is only my fake identity that he bears this crush on. He is such a nice boy, and definitely could be quite passionate for a 'partner'…that is, unless teenage hook-ups have been outlawed now. Then again, I think it is good that they finally realize that teenagers are actually quite mature around here when it comes to the…touchier side of romance. But, that is beside the point.

No matter what happens or what has happened thus far, I should still keep this resolve. It is that resolve that snaps me yet again out of my fog of pensivity and allows me to board the train so I can arrive at school on time. I also think that Kohaku has gotten the hint that I need some time to think of how I want to handle this, because he doesn't press the issue the rest of the way. He has always known what my boundaries are after all… Maybe I SHOULD accept his affection wholeheartedly...after I have tested whether or not it is actually genuine or not, that is.

Ugh. Why does today have to be so…abnormal?


	2. Chapter 2

As Kotaru and I enter the schoolyard, I hear a very familiar voice call out in an overly friendly tone as my teacher, Mr. Matsumura, walks up to us two with a huge grin on his face, "Ah! Good morning, Yuuki-kun, and you too, Kotaru-kun. Nice to see you both and especially simultaneously… Are you both fulfilling your dreams thoroughly?"

I reply with a chuckle as I feign a nervous smile to add to my façade, "What a weird question to ask, Matsumura-sensei… If you take interest in the dreams of your students, we might have another epidemic like Sekka High suffered a while back."

Mr. Matsumura replies with a sigh as he turns around and begins to walk towards the east side of the school building, "There is no proof though… But, no matter. I will see you both much later, and remember to study for today's exam in English class!"

What a fool… Telling me to study when he knows that I am a prodigy in that topic. Then again, he may have been talking more to Kotaru than to me.

But, even more important than that… Why would he ask about our dreams all of a sudden? It is not like him to ask such a personal question out of the blue. Such an abnormality in his behavior CANNOT be overlooked, not even one bit. However, I doubt that it would be a note-by-note encore performance of last time. Even SHE is not that stupid…

Though, if he is a vessel with a Dream Demon who doesn't suspect my presence…then things might go a bit smoother than anticipated. That is, if the arrogant fool doesn't strike any other pool souls first… THAT would be unfortunate and ever so tragic. Though, if he strikes either Kotaru or I, that will be game over before they can even make too much of a mess.

Kotaru suddenly snaps his finger in front of my face to snap me out of my daze as he says with a slightly serious tone, "Yuuki-san… You know the warning bell has rung, right? Don't think you will want to be tardy with you priding yourself with punctuality and all…"

I reply with an embarrassed chuckle as I swiftly take my leave en route to the second-year classroom, "What? Thanks for the heads-up, Kotaru-kuuun!"

I just barely make it to class on time and make my way through the crowd to my personal sector of the class, which some may refer to as 'my seat', and take out my Algebra textbook as I lie in wait for the teacher's arrival. Which is the main thing that bugs me… Mr. Matsumura is ALWAYS late for some reason, even though I see him almost every morning and know he is perfectly capable of getting here on time. Maybe he does it because it bugs those who cherish punctuality like myself, or to make a point about SOMETHING or another. No matter what his reasoning is, I wish he would just hurry already…

He finally arrives only three minutes after the bell and says with a cheery voice as he begins writing something on the whiteboard, "Good morning, students. This morning, we will skip the Algebra lesson…for something much more vital to your overall success."

Although skipping such a tedious subject for just a day couldn't hurt…I DO wonder what could be so important that it would cause him to change the entire lesson plan. No doubt he is following up on his suspicious conversation from earlier.

Mr. Matsumura continues with a seemingly-phony smile as he passes out a bunch of blank forms that seem to be a questionnaire about possible career preferences and plans for transition from high school, "I just ask that you all use this time to fill out this form as honestly as possible. The guidance counselors have been a bit…worried as of late due to that 'Dream Loss' epidemic a while back."

Matsumura-sensei… You are either so freaking damn ignorant, or you are trying to lure the naïve into a trap. Then again, either is possible, albeit a bit predictable and unoriginal on your part… Quite the desperate move on your part, and one that will cost you the battle if you aren't too careful.

Nevertheless, I fill out the form with a certain degree of honesty that will not shake suspicion towards my assumed identity, knowing very well that I may in fact be walking into the most predictable trap in the history of Dream Demons. Then again, I can EASILY take on without any doubt in my mind any arrogant fool who is stupid or brazen enough to utilize such an obvious screening method to find victims so that they can satisfy their 'needs'.

After a few long minutes of silent focus, Mr. Matsumura exclaims with a wide grin as he comes around to collect each of the questionnaires himself, "Good job, everyone! Now…you may all take a break outside for a few minutes…except you, Yuuki-kun. I would like to have a little chat with my teachers' pet after all…"

I reply with a sigh as I come up to his desk just as the rest begin to leave the room, "Yes, Matsumura-sensei?"

He exclaims with a sly look in his eye as he leans back in his chair, "Have you thought about what I asked you and Tsukino-kun this morning? Although I am sure your questionnaire will reveal the answer anyways…I would much rather like to hear it from you."

I let out a sigh and reply as I lean slightly on his desk, resting myself on my left arm, "Well, for one thing…I have somewhat of a love for poetry. Writing it almost feels like I am writing lyrics to the perpetual song of the universe, and because of that, I would love to be able to share my work with others… Do you get what I mean?"

He lets out a hearty chuckle as he gleefully replies, "Of course… May I see some of your work?"

That snake… So smooth with his words, when in fact he lies in wait to strike with his wicked fangs. Thankfully, I have a sample for occasions such as these…

I reply with a phony smile as I take a folded piece of paper out of my pocket containing a poem I had just finished formulating, "Sure… This is a piece I just recently finished and was going to present to the rest of the Writers' Guild later this week…but I guess you can read it before they get a chance to, seeing as you are curious and all."

He exclaims with enthusiasm pulsating from his tone as he scans the poem with an analytic gaze, "Very intriguing, Yuuki-kun… You have quite the talent… However, I hope you don't mind me asking you to read it how you want it to be read. I would much rather hear YOUR voice associated with it than possibly corrupt its words by reading it too plain and simple."

I sigh as I swiftly take the poem from him and begin to recite, "Under a golden scenery…running through forsaken streets… A mysterious man draped in ominous purple weaves a web of chaos and deceit… With the stroke of his hand, he snuffs out the souls of the damned… Under infernal decree, he warps the fabric of reality. Relentless lust seething from his blackened heart as you succumb to his…vicious toxin… Shackled by a wicked daydream…you drown in a sea of frigid breath cauterizes away your doubts as you blindly become nothing but a pawn…in this game of restless, jagged shadows that favors those with quick wits over those with brutal brawn. And, after the ghostly rain drenches you in despair… Unable to hope… Unable to dream… With lifeless eyes and without a care…you have lost the will to scream."

He replies with a slight smirk as he begins to give me what seems to be applause, "Well done… I see you have quite a bit of skill with weaving words together. I am very sure that if you keep at it, you will be a world-renowned poet in no time at all…"

I simply bow in a respective way as I exclaim with gratitude, "I appreciate the support… I really do. But…"

He interjects as he raises his eyebrow with intrigue, "What is it?"

I reply with maddened laughter as I thwack him on the forehead and open the gate to my daydream realm as I drag him and whatever is formulating such wickedness in his head into my domain, "I am much more curious about what YOUR dream is, Matsumura-sensei…"

He cackles with a mocking tone as his eyes grow wide with madness, "Who the hell do you think you are, drawing us into your world before it is even time for the slaughter?"

I reply with an annoyed sigh as shadows begin to gather around me, "I should ask you the same thing… You really did not see my suspicion in turn suspicious in itself? Pity. I quite liked your teaching style, Mr. Matsumura… But, alas…all good things must come to an end. Now, if that…thing will show itself…I wish to have a little chat with them."

A high-pitched chuckle resounds throughout the daydream as a lithe, feminine figure draped in pitch-black feathers descends upon the fray and exclaims with a gleeful tone, "Ah… How so very nice of you to greet us in lieu of your dream demon, human. A smart move on their part indeed, but a pointless one in that… Why would they even dare to hide from their impending demise? Such a coward they must be…"

I reply with an impatient tone as the shadows reform my attire from those I wear in reality to those that represent me in a daydream, "Why, I am offended, whoever you are… Calling a top-tier Dream Demon who has mastered the art of disguising himself in the form of a vessel a coward right in front of his face...such disgraceful behavior. Anyways, if you still doubt the power I possess, feel free to try and kill me…that is, once you have revealed your true identity."

She replies with an amused smirk as she propels a flurry of jagged raven feathers in my direction, "Seems only fair to know who brought about your undoing… The name's Tori Edgefeather, and I am known as the Raven of Death. Now to begin this fatal hurricane of carnage and despair… Raven's Edge! Remnant Flurry!"

I chuckle at her brash attempt at an attack as I swiftly summon a small 'shield' from the surrounding shadows in order to block her petty assault. Then, without a word, I use the shadows to slice into her impeccable flesh with a phantom edge, causing her to snarl profanities in her agony.

Amused by how quickly the tides turned in my favor, I exclaim with another chuckle as I unleash the blades hidden within my sleeves and gleefully lick the poison off of its tip, "Now then… Shall you change your tune at last, little bird? Don't act like you haven't considered the possibility that I outmatch you in power already… No matter. I am not in the mood to eradicate you just based on a few missteps on both you and your vessel's parts. You know what… I shall finish this after school, as I have some…business to attend to before then."

Tori replies with a scowl as she gathers a few of her feathers in order to attempt another assault, "Face me, you bastard!"

Mr. Matsumura interjects as he shakes his head at her before glaring at me with a satisfied smirk on his face, "No… Do not do anything too rash, Tori… Well then, Yuuki-kun… If we can't touch you too easily, I guess we will have to strike at your dear friend instead. Pity that he will have to suffer for your insolence."

I reply with a mocking chuckle as the daydream begins to slowly transition back to reality, "Not that such worries me though… He is in the hands of the spawn of chaos, after all. Engaging them will only bring you to oblivion faster than I wish for you to be. But, since you are SO eager to get them involved…I shall send them your regards."

Mr. Matsumura exclaims with frustration as he clenches his teeth, "Damn it… Damn you, Yuuki-kun. You WILL suffer for this, I swear it…"

My voice replies with a resounding echo as the daydream fades away at last and I take my leave before he comes to his senses, "Day to night… Sugar to salt… Azure to crimson... Joy to despair… Order to chaos. And of course, the time will come for me to transform life…into death."

But, first things first… Better inform the twins of the impending hunt. No doubt Embrek will be overjoyed. Eserla is more of a mystery, but…I think she will not have her brother claim all the glory. Unfortunately, I will not shatter the bond between Tori-chan and Mr. Matsumura with something like my poetry or even my inherited use of the poisoned pens…yet the shadows will not be as efficient as either of those two. Then again, if THEY interfere and end up killing Tori themselves…two birds, one metaphorical and the other literal, will be slain by one stone. And even if they fail, I could easily just erase Mr. Matsumura's memories if need be. But, even that will be more unsavory than any other scenario, as I dislike interfering with a person in such a disrespectful way, whether they are an accomplice to a murderer or not. Oh well… What else can I do? I have seen the scars that Mistleteinn left, and I will not allow such a fate to befall my fellow students, especially on MY watch.

I am their guardian after all, whether they know the extent of my zealous stalwartness or not… Their hopes and dreams in the end are my property, and I dislike it VERY MUCH when fools carelessly squander my stuff. Heh. If only Mr. Matsumura knew of the hell that will befall him soon enough…pity that such a promising soul could be tainted with such ease and then condemned by his only true comrade…only to find that there is no longer a place of which he can run.

In his attempt to weave a web around me, that baka spider got himself caught in MY web. And therefore…I shall have to make an example of him…no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

The crisp morning air transitions into a sultry afternoon, and before I know it, the bell signaling the beginning of lunch blares its pesky tone through the blatant monotone of the class.

Mr. Matsumura exclaims with false joy as he waves to everyone with a friendly grin on his face, "Great job, everyone! Now go enjoy your well-deserved break so that we may continue the journey with our hearts blazing anew and our spirits empowered by the fuel of our empowered hopes and dreams!"

As I pass by him on the way out, I reply with a mocking chuckle as my true pupils reveal themselves briefly, "Soo da ne? Such a poor attempt at hiding your phoniness, bakkun-sensei… What, were you surprised by the inversion of roles in this complex game of cat-and-mouse…or, rather spider-and-fly?"

He whispers in a tone that could only be a mixture of frustration and genuine fear as his body began to quiver, "Yuuki-kun… What are you…?"

I interrupt him with glee as I place my finger upon my lips and at last merge with the flow of the crowd in the hallway, "All will be revealed in time… But I will say that this youthful husk is nothing but a façade, a mask to contain the truth if you will…until the death knell rings within the confines of the blackest nightmare. But, if you will excuse me…I have an appointment to attend to…"

As the noise of the crowd overwhelms his petty tone, I look one last time inside the classroom to see that he had fallen onto his knees as a single sentence forms on his lips…

"Damn you, Yuuki…"

I find Kotaru sitting on a bench all by his lonesome, just staring off into the azure nothingness of the open sky. However, when I approach him, he turns his gaze to me as his eyes grow wide with confusion and shock.

I inquire with a raised eyebrow as I sit down next to him and place my arms affectionately around him, "What seems to be troubling you, Kotaru-kun?"

He replies with a sigh as he clutches his head, "I don't understand it too much myself… Supposedly, two beings…a boy cloaked in wicked flames and a girl seething with frigid apathy, to be specific…claim to be something called a 'Dream Demon', and supposedly wish to share my body with me. What is more, they told me to speak to you if I was confused about what they meant."

I reply with a smirk as I gaze deep into his eyes, "Oh yes… I know of them… Why do you think I even started the business of getting rid of 'nightmares'? Most of the time, vicious nightmares are a symptom of Dream Demon possession…"

Kotaru snarls with a surge of fury as he grabs me by the shirt, "So, you KNEW about this, and neglected to share it with your best friend? What else have you hidden from me, Yuuki-san?"

I sigh as I force his grasp open and reply as my true pupils reveal themselves, "Fine… I will tell you the entire truth since it is your demand, so that you may understand my reasoning a bit more. Yuuki Kagemura is but an alias that I have taken to assimilate with the student body, even if my innate talents still shine when called upon. My true name is Yumechi Darkwing, and I too am a Dream Demon. However, unlike other Dream Demons, I have developed the ability to manifest myself physically without use of a petty vessel. My assignment here in the real world is simple: Maintain order and eradicate all those who would dare bring shame to our kind through acts of anarchy and cruelty. Normally, it is in our best interests to make sure all those who we care about do not get involved with sticky affairs such as these. Unfortunately…you were drawn in anyways. Anyways, it is only coincidence that the fools who dared to possess you…just happen to be my spawn, Embrek and Eserla Darkwing. Therefore, they are obedient enough to me to at least give you a choice whether or not to allow them inside your mind."

Kohaku furrows his brow as he replies with a stern expression, "And what do you suggest?"

I reply with a sigh as I rub the stress from my eyelids, "I don't know… Even though they can be unpredictable at times, they are still very powerful and can hold their own against the top-tier dream demons enough so that your hopes and dreams are more safe in their hands than with another lesser dream demon. So, in the end, it is your choice…"

Kohaku replies with a chuckle as he crosses his arms, "Can you at least be there when I sign the pact? I sense that you have something on your mind that you wish to talk to them about, and I am intrigued to know what that is."

I chuckle as I weave my daydream around us all as well as transition from my school attire to my battle-wear.

Embrek, who is sitting on a makeshift throne of shadows, exclaims with a wide grin, "Ah… So Otoo-chan has arrived at last…with Kohaku-kun… Omoshiroi… So, has a decision formulated, young one?"

Kohaku replies with a nod as he outstretches his hand, "Un. Yumechi-san has told me all that I need to know, and I am ready to become you and Eserla's vessel…given you keep up your end of the bargain by guarding my dreams to the best of your ability."

Eserla replies with a subtle smile as she looks up at the empty sky, "Embrek and I may be merciless to foes, but even we abide by the rules when it comes to vessels. Otherwise, Yumechi-too-san would have our heads before much could get done. Of course we will guard your hopes and dreams, ningen. It will be much easier to use a cooperating vessel than a sleeper agent after all…"

As Embrek takes Kohaku's hand with an eager grin, I exclaim with a sigh as the very air around me begins to ripple and distort, "Now for the bad news… Apparently one of my teachers and his Dream Demon host are pulling a Mistleteinn, and for some reason, they foolishly chose me as their first target…"

Embrek chuckles with amusement as he replies, "Well, that was quite the misstep on their part… Did they initiate their dream or did you? Moreover, do they know who you are?"

I shake my head and reply with a bit of hope in my tone, "Nah… I saw through their trickery almost immediately and brought them into my domain to show them a taste of my power… They still think I am Yuuki for the time-being, although I have thrown doubt upon that being the truth."

Kohaku inquires as he shakes his head to dispel his disbelief, "Why am I not surprised that you have implemented treachery on even him… Anyways, your plan?"

I turn to Eserla and answer Kohaku's question with confidence, "Embrek and Eserla are free to help with the hunt, as is only fair, but this is MY kill…so I would appreciate that you leave the disposal of both Matsumura and his host to me. After all, I have much more…clean ways to deal with garbage like them than either of you do."

Kohaku replies with a sigh of relief, "So…I guess that is all…"

I shake my head as I meet Kohaku's gaze with my own and exclaim with a sly tone, "Not quite… There is still the issue of your confession earlier today. I am curious as to whether or not your feelings are still sincere despite what you now know…"

Kohaku replies with a crimson red blush as he tries to avert his azure gaze, "Well… Although I do not appreciate you not having been honest with me about who you truly were, I still love you for you, not who you claimed to be. Therefore, I will follow your wishes as before, although I would like it if I could join in the battle against these foes of yours. If there is anything I can do…"

I reply with a grin as I bring his face up to mine and press his lips upon mine, "Just make sure you do not ever give up on your hopes and dreams… Never forget that which motivates you, and no matter what happens, always keep fighting for what you believe in."

Embrek whistles with approval, only to cease once my frigid glare meets his passionate orbs, which in turn causes Kohaku to chuckle as he whispers to me, "I am guessing you and him have quite the strained relationship, don't you?"

I reply with an embarrassed sigh, "You have no idea what he had done… It is not as much scorn as it is frustration with his promiscuous perversions. Just make sure that you don't get hooked in by his toxic personality, okay? That will only burn up your precious virginity even quicker than you would prefer…"

Kohaku replies with a nod of understanding, "I understand… Besides…"

He then winks seductively as he continues with a chuckle and pulls me into another kiss, "Wouldn't want that to be stolen before I can give you a taste, after all…"

I reply with an awkward blush as I try to avert my gaze, "N-not that I would do such a thing myself too soon. You are a minor after all…"

Kohaku lets out a sigh as he strokes my face and exclaims with a grin, "…And that should matter why? It is my innocence after all… Just because I am below a certain age doesn't mean that I am too naïve to know what it entails. Besides, I am quite sure you would be cautious on my first attempt as to give me the best experience possible…"

I interrupt with a blush of embarrassment as I narrow my eyes with slight impatience, "Please stop talking about that! There is a time and a place to speak of those affairs, and the window for both is not open at this time…"

Kohaku replies with a grin as he strokes my cheek tenderly, "I understand… How foolish of me to try and speed things up prematurely. When the opportunity does arise, I just want you to know that I will be ready along with you."

I exclaim with a sigh as the daydream begins to fade back into reality, "And that time will come soon… After all, it would be nice if that bakkun thinks of the bell at the day's conclusion as a death knell that signals the coming of my imminent judgment. But, then again…I only showed him the difference between the power levels of Edgefeather and I. He could still assume that there is a possibility that I will not strike so soon after asserting my dominance…and he is partially correct in that. I want him to show me his ruthless spite before I have Embrek and Eserla shatter his mind and eradicate that foolish Edgefeather in the process."

Kohaku replies with a chuckle once we are back in the real world, "So very wicked you are, Yumechi-san… Hopefully this doesn't spiral too much out of your control."

I let out a chuckle as I playfully reply, "Oh, that is not an issue… In fact, should they even dare drench themselves in the haze of shattered dreams, I might not even need to give them a clean execution… Not like I WOULD anyways, but without them breaking the Dream Demon code…I would get hell from on high should I intentionally allow the vessel to intentionally suffer as well as the host."

Kohaku replies in an almost mocking tone as he pensively looks up at the empty mid-day sky, "'Not like it matters anyways. They deserve what is coming to them…' Is that what you were going to say as well, Yumechi-san?"

I subtly nod and reply with an amused smirk, "You can still read me like a book, perhaps even more so now that you have seen more of my pages…"

Unfortunately, our moment of serenity is brutally murdered by the dissonant ringing of the post-lunch bell. Since we are on a tight schedule as it is, we quickly say our goodbyes and rush to class, all while anticipating that bakkun's almost imminent hour of reckoning. After all, a true assassin manipulates his mark's emotions in order to force them into a spot where either their death would bring tears to no one or they make so big a mistake that ends up being key to their undoing.

I sure hope that Matsumura-sensei goes either way soon enough…or the hunt won't be nearly as fun.


End file.
